Wizard Love
by Emileemalfoy111
Summary: When Emilee and her friends come to Hogwarts all sorts of emotions come with them... Including the attention of a certian blonde Slytherin and his friends. will the slytherins boys band together to help him gain the attention of Emilee or will it be every boy for himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Accepted

Draco Malfoy stood silently watching the shape in the distance grow larger and larger. When it was less than half a mile away he realized it was an owl carrying a red envelope.

A HOWLER!

He opened it to hear the voice of Dumbledore spill out of it.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that after much consideration we have decided to accept..."

"You into the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Emilee exclaimed excitedly. She ran downstairs where her cousin, Hermione Granger, was going over a list of what she would need for school. Emilee waved the letter over her head as she ran toward Hermione.

"Wow! I got mine ages ago. Well, that doesn't matter. I'm sooo excited for you Em."

Hermione was waiting impatiently outside Emilee's walk-in closet for her. She had gone to change at least three times. When she finally came out she wore this:

Hairstyle

Shoes

Dress

Hermione suddenly felt plain standing next to Emilee. _Oh well, _Hermione thought as they made there way to the train station, _she's going to be a heartbreaker. Maybe she'll leave someone for me._

Once on the train Emilee and Hermione strode down the hall. Hermione tapped on the window of a compartment containing two well muscled boys and a blonde.

After a breif conversation through most of which Hermione was ignored, they moved on.

Emilee and Hermione strode down to the end of the compartments. This one was empty except for a redhead and Harry Potter! They looked up as they tapped on the glass.

"Can we sit with you two? All the other compartments are full. One of the people who said no was a blonde he flirted with my cousin, Emilee. Unfortunately he was very rude to me." Hermione explained.

Ron was glancing up and down at Emilee. No wonder the blonde, most likely Draco Malfoy, was flirting with her. Her heart shaped face was open and friendly. He found himself getting tongue tied just being near her. Not to mention she was bloody hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Founding Houses and Founding Enemies

**THANKS TO MY REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. I ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS SO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC YOU WANT IN THERE AND I'LL FIT IT IN SOMEWHERE! ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Emilee, Courtney, Ashley (a few others) and the plot.**

Emilee's profile: Hi. My name is Emilee Tentsworth. I'm pureblooded and proud of it. I want to be in Slytherin and I'm very cunning. I am 5'1 with shoulder length midnight black hair. I love the colors blue, silver and black. My favorite class is Potions (because Snape let's me flirt).

Emilee settled in to the seat opposite the redhead. He seemed reluctant to talk to her, but was perfectly happy checking her out. She sometimes found that annoying because he was kind of cute. Harry Potter, however, was all about talking to her.

"What house do you expect to get into Emilee? I personally want to be in Gryffindor." Harry also had the tendancy to ramble on at times.

"Actually, I'd love to be in Slytherin but if I have to then I guess Gryffindor will do. Slytherin seems for people like me. The bad people." Emilee smirked.

Harry glanced quizzically at her. This girl, _this precious gem, _didn't seem like the other cruel people he had met.

As he was about to respond the compartment door slide open and a young witch with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth stepped in.

Emilee glanced up and did a double take. This girl was obviously the bookworm of the school with her baggy skirt and shirt. Emilee could almost see the taunts and giggles from the others.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his. Honestly, I don't know why he bought a toad of all the animals he could have brought. I mean really-" she was interrupted by a cold, drawling voice from the doorway.

"Granger get on with your point or go away. No one wants to listen to your rant all day. Oh, and, um while your at it find some better looking are a bit ugly." Hermione whirled around at the sound. She realized she was staring into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"If you don't appreciate the way I dress then why are you here?" Hermione stepped up to the boy and glared at him.

"I happen to be looking for Emilee Tentsworth. I heard she was down here with Harry Potter and a certain Ron Weasley. Are you her?" He turned to Emilee.

"Yes, why who's asking?" He looked her up and down taking in her short strapless Aline black dress with silver heels and a perfect side ponytail. She was a picture perfect babe, someone he wanted to have by his side for the rest of his life.

"I have a letter for you from your friend's Courtney and Ashley." he handed it to her and she unfolded it.

Emilee,

Hey we are sending this to you through the blonde guy we just met. We were wondering if you wanted to meet with us later this week and hang out. Maybe go to the lake and swim. You did bring your bathing suit right? Well if you did and you want to then send your response by owl.

Courtney and Ashley

Emilee smiled to herself as she folded the note and thanked Draco. She stood to go just as the train lurched around a corner. Emilee, caught off guard was pitched forward and fell against Draco. His arm's instinctively wrapped around her waist to steady her. She waited a minute longer than necessary before she straightened up. Ron looked on jealously.

Ron's POV

I watched, rather enviously as Draco cradled Emilee in his arms. I wished that could have been me holding her like that. I want to show her a side of me that could be there for her. A side better than that bastard Draco. When they finally let go of each other Draco smiles a cheeky grin and starts to leave. Before he can do so I stand up and punch him in the back of the head. He crumples to the ground blacked out. I honestly don't know what made me do it but I acted faster than I ever have in my life.

Emilee stared at the crumpled figure in shock for a minute. At first I think she is going to congratulate but when she turns to face me her face is deadly and her blue eyes are full of anger. She stepped toward me and it felt like the whole room fell silent.

I felt the slap before it happened but it still hurt like hell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed at me,"YOU ARE A FUCKIN CRAZY BASTARD"

WELL that's all for now...I'm watchin the HUNGER GAMES... Rue's dying NOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- Wishes and Houses

A.N.- Let me tell you something-Emilee does not hate the Golden Trio! She simply is shocked by the way they present themselves! She had nothing against Muggles! Sorry this chapter took so long...my computer crashed and i couldn't write..so enjoy. And write reviews and give me ideas! I need 2 reviews with ideas before i post the next chapter!

Emilee's POV

I finished screaming and took a step back. Man i really need anger management, i thought to myself. I pulled out my wand and waved it over Draco's unconscious form. He sat up and blinked. He stood up and looked around. When he spotted Ron he glared.

He turned on his heel and stalked out the door, followed closely by his big croons. I giggled slightly before sitting back down in my seat. Just then there was a knock on the glass.

"Anything from the trolley?' a small plump witch asked. They had all sorts of things from Cauldron Cakes to Pumpkin Juice to Chocolate Frogs. I pulled out some gold and handed it to the witch. She pocketed it and pulled some of everything off the cart. I set it on the seat next to me and thanked her. She smiled and walked further down with her trolley.

"Take some." I offered as I peeled open a Chocolate Frog. Hermione reached for a Cauldron Cake and some juice. Ron took a Peppermint Spear and some juice. Harry grabbed a Licorice Whip and some Frogs. I sighed in bliss as the chocolate melted on my tongue.

"So, um, I just wanted to say that i am sorry. I didn't mean to be mean when i was talking to you guys. I'm sorry about, erm, screaming at you Ron. Maybe we could all be friends?" i asked hesitantly. Hermione beamed and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back quickly.

Finally, at long last Harry and Ron nodded. I wrapped my arms around both of them, content with the world. As we unwrapped ourselves, the train lurked to a stop. We gathered our robes close as we merged into traffic. I made sure to grab all the treats for later. I stuffed them into my pocket and hurried after Hermione.


End file.
